


春汛

by sora13319



Series: 迟开的花朵 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: 存个档。lof彻底屏蔽了这两个番外。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 迟开的花朵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875628
Kudos: 1





	1. 春汛（前篇）

·娜塔莎视角的露中【露熊耀哥】和西北风【苏哥法姐】  
·1820的圣彼得堡，离亚瑟在巴黎遇见耀哥还有12年  
  
在她还是个小姑娘的时候，伊利亚曾带她去看涅瓦河上一场春汛时节的日出。  
  
他们在一个天色未明的清晨偷溜出房间，穿过走廊幔布下的金色画框，灰色的影子被一豆温柔的烛焰照得发颤。  
  
来到大厅时他们恰巧撞上一束花——那确实是一大束娇圌嫩的鲜花，有夏日阳光一般金色的花蕊和初秋细雨一般的芬芳，轻薄的花瓣犹如蝴蝶的翅膀，甚至无法承载一片雪花的重量——是从他们的花房里刚刚剪下的。  
  
“廖莎！”她的哥哥笑着开口叫住那束花，硕大的花朵们抖落了一层细碎的花粉，从那些花叶背后探出小小的身影，黑色的头发在金色的廊厅里尤为醒目，像一小片浓重的黑影，遮住下面那双怯生生发亮的眼睛：  
  
“少爷……”他只打了一个招呼便停住，望向自己的目光迟疑而不安，在她和伊利亚之间来回游移着，像是要询问什么似的。  
  
娜塔莎感到一阵近乎屈辱的愤怒，那来自她孩童时代特有的自尊，有点像不久前她替自己最漂亮的洋娃娃索求一个轻骑兵少尉的亲吻——那真是一个帅气的小伙子——却被大笑着敷衍过去一般：她感到自己的存在被人轻蔑地忽略掉了。  
  
于是她高高地扬起小脑袋，一边回想着今早自己偷偷打理的一切是否如自己所想的那样漂亮：她穿上了自己最喜欢的那条裙子，色彩犹如瑞士群山中飘散的烟蓝雾霭，裙边用银线滚边绣着繁密的雪球花，毛皮领子和袖扣被女仆梳理得闪闪发亮，紧紧包裹起自己雪白的脖颈和手腕；她的新鹿皮靴柔软又光亮，她还亲自打上蝴蝶结，尽管它踩上去有些嘎吱作响，可自己猫一样轻圌盈敏捷的步伐能够很好的弥补这一缺陷；她甚至挑选了生日时获得的那对长长的白色丝带，编进两条金色的发辫，在发梢打了漂亮的玫瑰结，这样即便是伊利亚非要给她扣上的那顶罩帽和纤巧的网纱，都不能掩盖她淡金色的光辉和骄傲，甚至帽顶柔软的羽毛也在轻柔摇曳着认同这一点。  
  
唯一美中不足的是她本想给自己偷偷烫些金色的鬈发，但自从四个月前那场灾难性的焦发事件过后，她便再也不敢了。那绺毛绒绒的碎发最近终于长长到可以编进辫子的长度，她用了格外多的时间将它们很好的隐藏起来。  
  
比起母亲、姐姐，甚至老师，比起那些长大了的小姐们，她仅仅是缺了那圈可笑的鬈发而已。娜塔莎气恼地想：他怎么敢就这样忽略掉自己的存在，连句尊敬的招呼都没有，反而站在那里，一副质疑自己的决定是否明智的样子。  
  
伊利亚却没有意识到这一点，反而熟稔而热情地招呼着这个小佣人，仿佛那是他们的老朋友一般：“廖莎，跟我们一起出去吧，去看春天解冻的涅瓦河，趁天还没亮，圣彼得堡的灯火依旧和群星一样落在灰暗的雪地里，你知道的，那有多漂亮。”  
  
“外面很冷，少爷，”对方小心翼翼的回答着，目光依旧不敢看向她“我刚从外面回来，恐怕二小姐并不能忍受……”  
  
在娜塔莎愤怒回应这样毫无根据的软弱诋毁前，身后传来懒洋洋的声音，拖长的声调带着讥讽：“他还有很多活要干，伊利亚，并不如你一般拥有大把可以挥霍的无聊时间。”  
  
娜塔莎吓了一跳，却也无比高兴回身看着已站在楼梯上的伊万，他不知为何也已经穿戴整齐，虽然穿着拖鞋，头发上却有着细碎的水珠，好像不久前曾有雪花落在上面，现在却被熊熊燃烧的壁炉火焰暖得融化了。  
  
“哦得了吧，万尼亚，”伊利亚一副看穿一切般的狡黠神情，“我可知道他的活会有人帮他干。若是那个人不愿意了，我正巧如你所说，还有大把可以挥霍的无聊时间。”  
  
伊万气恼地看向伊利亚，仿佛要用目光将他捅个对穿似的，娜塔莎不安地打量着两个哥哥，却听不懂他们那奇妙的无声交谈，只得恳求着开口：“求你了，万尼亚，别告诉妈妈，和我们一起去吧，我期待了好久，最近的钢琴课越来越乏味。”  
  
伊万挑眉打量着她，然后目光越过她看向某个不知名的地方，在娜塔莎想要回身弄清楚他在看什么前，伊万慢吞吞地开口：“等等我。”  
  
娜塔莎高兴地想要跳起来，与此同时听见伊利亚嘱咐着：“廖莎，快去穿上你的布袄和毡靴，不然我可要用地毯把你包起来扔进马车啦！”  
  
好吧。娜塔莎心想，如果万尼亚会和我们一起去，我倒是不介意伊利亚带上这个胆怯的小跟班，尽管他的口音那样可笑，可他毕竟不是一个讨厌的告密者，甚至曾经帮自己担下过打碎瓷器的责骂。  
  
他们四个一同溜出大门，门房见了惊惶失措，扑上来揪住伊利亚恳求他“不要这样的莽撞和轻率”，被伊利亚孩子气般的撒娇和伊万十戈比的银币轻易打发了。  
  
他们刚走出门便被初春冷冽的寒风割上了脸颊，那些讨厌的风将簇簇干雪掀起，重又打碎在人们身上。地上仍有粉末般的积雪，伊利亚的长靴踏在上面咯吱作响，他绣着金银线的腰带在这一片肃穆的灰白中显得格外耀眼，红彤彤的袖口和金袖扣随着他的动作在灰色的皮斗篷下隐约可见，领口和肩头的花穗被拢住前，被门口的灯光滴上熔金般的光。  
  
伊万皱皱眉，同样拉紧自己的斗篷，灰色的绒毛和泛白的绒尖将他的脸遮掩起来，娜塔莎再看不清他的表情。  
  
阿廖沙从马厩牵来马匹装备着马车，其中一匹年轻的骏马不满地打着响鼻，小个子轻拂它的鬃毛，在它的耳边轻声说着什么，令它奇迹般安静下来，伊利亚趁机将这还没睡醒的任性孩子牢牢套上他们“逃亡”的工具，招呼娜塔莎和伊万快点进去。  
  
黑发的少年凑上前想要赶车的时候，被跳上来的伊利亚大笑着推进了马车里面，关门落锁。娜塔莎刚刚坐好，将沾了泥水的靴尖小心隐藏起来，就见一个瘦弱的小影子像只笨拙的小棕熊般滚进来。  
  
“你到底想干什么？”伊万一边将摔得晕头转向的小佣人拽起，一边透过窗子朝外喊道，只得到伊利亚的一连串得逞的笑声和“坐好”的警告。  
  
下一秒他们的马车的轮子便飞速转动起来，刚爬起来的阿廖沙被颠得滚向角落，头撞在窗角上发出“砰”的响声，好不容易才揪住窗框堪堪坐稳，坐在角落的地上一脸狼狈，不知要看哪里才好。  
  
伊万挑眉看着他，没有说话，悠悠靠回自己的靠背，看着对方两手揪着窗框，低着脑袋坐在泥水里，低头紧盯着自己的膝盖，倒好像是个罪犯被拷在了囚车里，咬上自己的嘴唇涨红脸一言不发。  
  
马车轮搅起一团团泥浆，艰难却也欢快的向前跑着，偶尔阻拦在路上的雪块被一一碾碎，但也带来不小的颠簸，娜塔莎坐在软和的坐垫上都不得不咬紧牙关不再说话，越发觉得阿廖沙的处境竟然那样可怜，她开始思索着要不要开口邀请对方坐在自己这边，可伊万冷冰冰的目光却很有效的阻止着她善意的举动。  
  
很快，伊利亚驾驶的马车来了个大转弯，车轮在冻结的泥水和雪末上打滑，甩出去一个小小的弧，马车厢倾斜出危险的角度，一边车轮迟迟不肯落地，娜塔莎向一边落下，觉得自己快要掉出去了，吓得快要叫出声来，伸出手臂想要抓圌住些什么。  
  
在她马上就要哭出来的前一刻，伊万一把扣住她的小手，将她扯过来抱进怀里几乎半躺下，同时死死抓着把手将她和自己上身固定在马车依旧悬浮的那一边，他们一同用力，狠狠将悬浮的车轮压回柔软的雪堆。  
  
娜塔莎感到那剧烈的震动快要将她小小的心脏颠出喉咙，她趴在哥哥怀里，倔强得不肯哭，却又害怕得不愿放手，等她眼前眩晕的星花终于散去时，她注意到伊万的目光，正侧脸盯着一旁发愣，目光融进外面的月光和雪雾，让她看不真切。  
  
她顺着哥哥的目光扫过去，终于忍不住惊叫出声，黑发的少年就坐在他们身旁，一脸茫然无措地望着他们，刚才的震动让他几乎咬穿自己的下嘴唇，于是现在他的下巴上满是血液，像是漏水的皮管滴答个不停，染红他的牙齿和脏兮兮的领口。  
  
娜塔莎慌不迭坐起来翻找自己的手绢，与此同时伊万一个打挺坐直身体，掀开帘布扯着嗓子叫喊起来，丝毫不在乎会不会惊到路边窗子后沉睡的人们：  
  
“伊利亚！轮轴会被你压断！你会害死我们！上帝作证你是我所见过的最愚蠢最不称职的骑兵中尉，你该被扫出轻骑兵的队伍省得丢父亲的脸！”  
  
伊万怒吼着，娜塔莎觉得自己的耳朵都要被他的怒火震聋，她吓得不敢吭声也不敢乱动，找出的手帕攥在手心不知如何是好，只能怔怔看着阿廖沙。他似乎也吓到了，不再睁大眼睛望着他们，而是慌张地用衣袖蹭着下巴，拽扯着伤口更加厉害渗着血，朝下汇聚成一小股细流，衣服上血迹斑斑，倒像是个屠夫。  
  
“抱歉！”伊利亚真诚的声音飞进车厢，听上去似乎真的对刚才的意外有所反省，甚至被冻得打颤，却还是有着固执的雀跃，“可我差点摔出去，还是为了你们紧紧拉住了马，即便是父亲也不能做得比我更好！”  
  
伊万依旧不依不饶的骂着，像是要把满心的愤恨全部狠狠砸进雪地里才甘心，他发誓伊利亚是自己所见过的最不负责的大哥，诅咒对方自己一个人摔断脖子、在雪地里等死。依旧在驾车的伊利亚虽然吸取教训放慢速度，但依旧毫无愧疚之心，在细碎的马蹄声间朝车厢里抛进一长串毫不逊色的咒骂，指责伊万是自己朋友间最无礼的弟弟，撂下狠话表示他们一停下来，他就要给伊万好看。  
  
娜塔莎被这毫不停歇的争吵弄得心烦意乱，转移注意力到阿廖沙身上，他在两人的叫骂声中愈发慌乱，好像觉得是自己的过错一般，那道长长深深的伤口随着他一刻不停的笨拙动作，嵌进了泥巴和碎毛碴，让她看着觉得心里生疼。她鼓起勇气将手绢递过去，那上面绣着她的名字缩写，镶着新式威尼斯的花边，还偷偷洒上了冬妮娅的香水，看着精致不已，可在一条流圌血的伤口面前，顿时显得苍白可笑起来。  
  
对方张嘴想说什么，但本来就难以辨认的口音听上去更加模糊了，最后他勉强咧开嘴，冲她露出一个扭曲的微笑，摇头示意不用。  
  
在娜塔莎迟疑着要不要收回来的时候，终于骂完的伊万转过来一把扯过她的手绢，捏住小个子的脖子逼圌迫他仰头僵在自己脚边，擦拭着他的下巴。  
  
他的动作一半温柔一半粗圌鲁，娜塔莎感到那些血迹被手帕清理干净的同时，少年也承受着毫不间断的痛苦。他在伊万有力的手骨间发出断续的声音，受了惊吓般转动着眼珠躲避伊万的目光，最后闭上眼睛不敢多看。  
  
伊万微微一愣，终于停下动作，却没放开手掌，同时攥紧了手帕和那嶙峋的脖颈，原本会随着少年胸口起伏而呼出的白雾消失不见，冰冷的空气徘徊在少年的鼻尖和嘴唇上，娜塔莎觉得自己的呼吸也要被一同掐断在喉咙里。  
  
“……你太用力了……”娜塔莎害怕地提醒他，声音太细，以至于被冷风冻住传不进哥哥耳中，那些隐约的呼声随着黑发少年愈发青紫的脸颊归于一阵可怖的静寂，可他甚至不曾抬起手做出一丝反抗的动作，垂在哥哥手下如同一只被火枪贯穿的灰雀、一条被拽离海面的鲈鱼，耷圌拉着身子紧绷而绝望地颤抖着。  
  
“万尼亚！”娜塔莎再也忍不住去扳住伊万的指头，她纤细的手指覆上哥哥的手背时，才惊觉他那么用力，手指像巨大而沉重的铸铁钳捍不动分毫，温度比结霜的铁栅还要冰冷，仿佛他全身的血液随着收紧的虎口一同冻结了。  
  
那双紧闭的双眼原本除了逐渐聚集的恐惧泪花、眼角逐渐绷起的青色血管，并无任何反应，此时被娜塔莎的声音惊醒般，终于颤了颤冻上霜花的眼睫，无力却也使劲挣扎了一下，倒像是害了热症的病人垂死的痉圌挛。他弹起的手掌哆哆嗦嗦拍打了一下伊万的手臂，一小股迸裂涌圌出的鼻血和他下巴上的脏污混在一起，染上伊万的手背。  
  
伊万终于松开手指放开钳制，少年大口呼吸着，在摔倒的前一刻被扑上前的娜塔莎扶住。  
  
在那个时候，娜塔莎才惊觉，这个比自己大好几岁的少年竟然这样的轻飘，比自己更像一个孩子。她捡起自己的手帕，胡乱蒙上少年流圌血的鼻子和下巴，拼命掩饰着自己的恐惧，抬起眼皮打量着伊万。  
  
她的哥哥坐在座位上，冰凉的眼珠来回扫视着他们，在她胆怯而小心翼翼的目光中发出一声嘲笑，尖刺不已，吓得娜塔莎也不得不低下脑袋。  
  
“坐回座位，娜塔莎，”伊万终于开口时，声音却是疲惫的，他重新靠回椅背，望向窗外涅瓦大街的灯火和天上云雾间的群星，春雪融化的芬芳倾泻进昏暗的车厢，几乎将这小小的空间浸圌润的发亮，“你和她一起坐过去，耀。”  
  
两个孩子仿佛做错什么般，一同跪在狭小的地毯上不敢动弹，外面溅起的泥浆一刻不停地应和着车轮的节奏，对车厢内的情形一无所知的伊利亚开始哼唱一曲跑调的歌谣，听上去清澈而快活。  
  
要是两个瑟瑟发抖的孩子此时鼓起勇气看一看，就能看见那首歌一直流进伊万的眼睛，沾上他的眼睫，落得他满脸都是。  
  
可最终他也只是伸手抹掉了这一切，因此没人看见，也没人在意。他张口发出第一个音，骄傲地发现自己的声音和往常并无不同，便低沉嗓音恶狠狠加上一句：  
  
“坐过去，耀，别逼我真的掐死你。”  
  
他们于是摸索着坐回座位，各自缩进一个角落，将全身埋进黑暗的阴影里垂着脑袋。  
  
娜塔莎在马车终于稳稳停住时大大松了口气，伊利亚跳下雪地的长靴声更是让她安心，以至于他还没打开车门，娜塔莎便已经迎上外面的水汽和河流声，在看到大哥熟悉的眼角同时像只解放的小鸟般飞出去，被伊利亚张开手臂接个正着，哈哈笑着抱住她转了个圈，轻轻放在河边，帮她整理乱掉的帽子：“怎么，娜塔莎，吓到你啦？放心，就算我失了手摔断了脖子，万尼亚也不会让你受伤的。瞧你，还是好好的。”  
  
在她身后，伊万沉默着走下马车，娜塔莎偷偷打量着伊万，他微微回瞥向马车，初升的太阳只吝啬地撒来一点点金辉，但在那一点阳光下，他的目光并不像刚才那样可怕。  
  
也许万尼亚刚才并不是故意的。娜塔莎看着他柔和下来的棱角思忖，不由在心里原谅了她最喜爱的哥哥，将她本想向伊利亚哭诉的故事卡在喉咙里。  
  
“廖莎？”伊利亚对着迟迟没动静的车厢角落试探着开口，“我们到啦，你在里面干什么呢？快点下来。”  
  
从里面传出含糊不清的声音让娜塔莎心底一沉，担心地朝里面望去。  
  
“你在说些什么呀，非等着我揪你出来不可吗？”伊利亚跳进车里伸手向角落里，娜塔莎在外面隐约瞧见那个小小的影子受惊往一旁躲去，被伊利亚一把捉住，他只发出一声短促的好笑声便停下，短暂的疑惑后转而发出一声惊叫，“天……”  
  
伊利亚不顾黑发少年胡乱的挣扎将他拽出车厢，像对待一个淘气孩子一般抱他坐在马车边，毫不介意地跪到他面前，双手覆上他几乎硌手的肩膀，好制止住对方的颤抖和细弱的挣扎。很长一段时间都只是不住地自言自语着脏话和感叹：“天呐，廖莎……该死……你还能说话吗？舌头怎么样……上帝……”  
  
他那双曾经握剑、开圌枪的大手在此时显得笨拙不已，很长一段时间他不知道碰哪才能扳住这孩子的头，最后像家中后院那位眼睛不好使的老妪教训自己的小孙子一般，有点粗圌鲁而无奈地揪住对方的耳朵。  
  
经历刚才漫长的昏暗与沉默后，娜塔莎终于又一次看清对方的脸，寒冷的温度已经帮助他的伤口止血，但他看起来一团糟，鼻涕和凝结的血块被他的袖子抹得大半张脸都是，沾了眼泪的眼圈冻上一层碎霜，而且不知是冷是怕，他的脸依旧泛着青紫，拼命缩着脖子躲进重重破布衣服里，衣服上本来沾满泥浆，现在沾满血污，在昏暗的天光下分不清楚。若不是他依旧发出小心翼翼的抽气声，在伊利亚快要碰到他脖子时努力瑟缩颤抖着，他整个人几乎和用裹尸布随意处理的荒尸没什么区别。  
  
娜塔莎害怕地凑近伊万，挽住他的胳膊，意外觉察到对方比自己抖得还要厉害。  
  
“天哪……”伊利亚最后感叹了一声，拨开靴子边的残冰，小心用手暖化了表面布满泥浆的一层，露出下面还算剔透光滑的一块，开始擦洗少年的脸，从血块和污物下面一点点蹭出他脸上原本的模样和伤口来。  
  
阿廖沙随着他的动作不断哆嗦着，闭紧嘴巴发出呜呜的声音，好像一个小哑巴，不知道是冷是疼。伊利亚于是发出像哄劝一只容易受惊的白嘴鸦般温和的声音，对着他絮絮叨叨：“别动，别动……所以这就是刚才万尼亚粗圌鲁不堪破口大骂的原因？这样的话他可能是对的……我真的很抱歉……车轮打滑，谁能料到这样的季节里还能有那样厚的一团雪……天哪……疼吗？你撞到窗楞上了吗，鼻血流得这么厉害……骨头断了吗？”  
  
“他嘴里还有血。”一直沉默的伊万冷冰冰插进来一句，正从伊利亚背后小心打量的娜塔莎缩缩脑袋，侧脸小心打量伊万的表情，他就在那时转身离开自己的妹妹，走到另一边去蹲下来。  
  
明显愣了愣的伊利亚反应出弟弟的意思，好笑又担心地看着面前的少年，他在听见伊万的声音同时吓得低头，微微鼓起的腮帮紧张地收紧肌肉。  
  
伊利亚恶作剧般用冰块戳他的脸，近乎叹息：“快吐掉，廖莎……你想错了，流出来的血可不会自己再流回血管去。”  
  
那双眼睛紧张地眨了眨，发现伊万已经走到另一边去后，连忙转向马车一侧。他小心吐掉嘴里的血腥和口水，觉得有些恶心小声“呸”了好几次，却疼的嘶嘶轻喊，等他转过身，正巧对上伊万伸过来的一只拳头横在他眼前。  
  
娜塔莎觉得在那一瞬间，这个世界上只有自己可以理解少年看见那只手惊得向后躲闪的无助心情——那只手曾在不久前紧紧扼住他的呼吸和生命，甚至掐裂了他的血管，可能还在他拼命隐藏的脖子上留下蟒蛇一般的淤肿——这样的想法让她前所未有地和这个她从未重视的小佣人亲密起来。  
  
伊万的手微微颤了一下，娜塔莎以为他要再度攥紧什么能让他出气的东西，可最终他只是缓缓松开拳头无声地给对方看：  
  
虚握的手指间湿淋淋地向下滴着冰水，将他刚刚曾经染血的手掌洗得发青泛白，指头冻得通红而僵硬，在那之间小心勾住的，是几小块被搓得圆溜溜、晶莹剔透的冰粒，迎着初升朝圌阳浅红的微光，像是被河水冲洗光滑的鹅卵石，又像是刚刚摘在指尖的星星。  
  
“……是冰块。”伊万把一个冷漠的解释说得如此之轻，让娜塔莎几乎听不清楚。对方狐疑而胆怯地打量着，伸出自己的手想要去接，他皲皱的手背和开裂的指甲里满是泥土和花粉，还有细细的伤痕和刚才的血块碎渣。  
  
伊万皱皱眉，轻轻拢起手指隔开他，张嘴想要说什么前，他深吸了一口气，因此再说出口的话语也和春日雪融一般安静而温柔：  
  
“张开嘴，耀……”  
  
他甚至像母亲哄小时候不肯吃药的自己那样，轻轻张开自己的嘴做着示范，娜塔莎忍不住和伊利亚一同“噗嗤”笑出声来。  
  
伊万将冰粒一颗一颗慢慢塞进一脸茫然的黑发男孩嘴里，在对方疼得咧嘴滴口水时也没有避开，最后他用剩下较大的那块冰擦干净对方下巴上混着血丝的唾液，小小的冰粒混合着淡红的血色，全部融进他的手心和指缝里，他手掌中亮晶晶的星辰就这样消逝成淡粉的水雾。  
  
娜塔莎彻底高兴起来，确信了自己的想法：万尼亚刚刚一定是不小心的。  
  
至于为什么自己最喜欢的那个哥哥会如此不小心，几乎将那个瑟瑟发抖的少年掐成一具冰冷的尸体，她是无心去考虑的——她还多天真啊，就如她那时的年纪一般，单纯到会认为每到初春，圣彼得堡、莫斯科、乃至整个俄罗斯，所有人家的厅廊里，都可以摆上一束承载不起雪尘、娇圌嫩芬芳的花。  
  
那时的她甚至还不知道，有些地方的雪那样厚、冰那样硬，即便到了晚春和盛夏，花朵也迟迟无法开放。  
  
没了冰块后，伊万空荡荡的手尴尬地停在半空中，执拗着不肯放下来，黑发少年好奇地抬头看他，伊万对上他的目光，迟疑着张张嘴想要说什么——  
  
在那之前，伊利亚用解下的灰皮斗篷干脆而永久地打断他的话语。  
  
他将还在发抖的小小身影整个裹进他刚刚暖烘烘的温度里，一圈轻柔的绒毛紧紧护住对方还在拼命灌风的领口，厚实的料子阻拦着风中细小的融雪和水汽，然后他弯下圌身，像对待娜塔莎一样，隔着斗篷将这发呆的少年搂住了。  
  
伊利亚的动作那般自然，甚至脸上挂着的热情笑意都无任何矫饰的痕迹，就好像他抱起的是自己最小的弟弟，真切的想要逗乐这孩子一般举起他。娜塔莎可以看出，黑发的少年整个人惊住僵在他的怀间，脏兮兮结成团的头发披在伊利亚的肩膀上，可他连动都不敢动一下——和被他们抛在身后的伊万背影一样，仿佛变成两具被冻结的冰块。  
  
  
“好啦，廖莎，舌头没咬掉就好，我发誓回去的路上不会再发生这样的事。”伊利亚向少年认真地保证着，语气快活而诚恳。  
  
他恍然不觉自己的弟弟正站在身后背对着他们，僵在半空的手掌空无一物，好像伸进了车厢的黑暗里。只是娜塔莎知道他不会再从里面拽出一个浑身血迹、颤抖却沉默的少年，更无法如伊利亚那般，让对方在自己肩头乖巧信赖地开口，小声嗫嚅商量着什么。  
  
伊利亚耐心听完对方磕磕巴巴的句子，努力辨认出他那因为伤痛变得更加奇怪的词语发音，眨眨眼睛笑了：“那可不行，外面太冷啦，你会冻着的……娜塔莎？她和万尼亚都不会介意的，对吗，娜塔？”  
  
娜塔莎善意而不失高傲的点点自己的小脑袋，再度将手帕递过去，带着点想要大哥看到的小心思，果然，伊利亚看到上面的血迹后鼓励而赞许地拍了拍她帽子上的羽毛，将阿廖沙放下来，和自己并排站在一起，伸出另一只手捏住斗篷不允许他解开。  
  
裹着贵重衣料的少年不安地朝后面看去，伊利亚注意到他的动作，带点好笑开口唤自己的弟弟：  
  
“——万尼亚，快过来告诉这个傻孩子，他居然害怕你呐！”  
  
伊万低头漠然从他们身旁大步走过，一直走到河边，面对着咔嚓作响的满河浮冰深深吸气，一直到那冷冽的春日气息一直灌满他的肺部，淹没他的心脏，冻得他再也流不出丁点眼泪。  
  
伊利亚顺着他的动作，看到已经露出个半圆的太阳，连忙推着两个孩子一起走过去：“娜塔莎，快看！”  
  
涅瓦河上的大块厚实浮冰已被初春渐暖的温度坼裂，在翻腾的白色泡沫与流动的粼粼水光间融成清澈透亮的冰片，挣脱地平线的太阳将金红的暖光泼洒上宽阔的河面，一直蔓染至他们脚边，将河面涂抹成各式碎裂融合的色块。春日暖阳和浅雾覆上涅瓦河沿岸房屋的窗口，撕扯着未化的霜花与残雪，光在每一扇玻璃上游移，最终在逐渐明亮起来的房屋玻璃上烧熔成无数个小小的、亮晶晶的星辰，一同倾倒进春汛缤纷欢快的歌声里，流向不远处厚重坚实的花岗岩、流经花岗岩上高高扬起的青铜马蹄、流过青铜马蹄下扭曲僵死的粗实巨蟒，一直流到海军部大楼塔尖金色的星星下。  
  
“那是春日的太阳，娜塔莎，亲爱的小妹妹……记得我跟你说过的么？”伊利亚近乎感慨地叹息着，在他的声音里既有对过去的怀念、也有对未来的憧憬和雀跃，“她会带来涅瓦河的春汛，拉多加湖浅滩的绿草和圣彼得堡的鲜花……”  
  
娜塔莎低头看看沾满泥浆的靴尖，她眼前的一切确实被太阳涂上了近乎辉煌的光景，可是目之所及，远远看不见嫩嫩的青草和鲜花，她将疑惑的目光投向哥哥，伊利亚将鼻子凑过来，轻蹭她的鼻尖笑了：“你还太小啦，娜塔莎！距离属于你的那场春汛，还有好几年呐！”  
  
娜塔莎皱着眉头气呼呼地表达着不满：“若是你早点同意带我出门，也许我早就看到了！”  
  
伊利亚大笑着搂住她的脑袋：“别生气，娜塔莎，我看到那场春汛日出的年龄，比你大不了几岁……她那时的话，更是和你差不多大，比起你、甚至比起廖莎，都还要瘦小呢！”  
  
娜塔莎更是糊涂了，她隐约觉得哥哥说得是完全不同的事，可那是什么，她完全不明白。  
  
太阳彻底跳出荡漾的水波，圣彼得堡的建筑和宽阔的街道又一次被熔金的光辉浇灌，沐浴在白日渐起的喧嚣里，伊利亚深吸着雾气尽散后的清新空气，语气中的兴奋与炫耀几乎比这场春汛的潮水还要热闹：“你马上就会看到她啦，娜塔莎……等这场春汛击碎所有的冰层，大大小小的航船会重新奔回温暖的航路里，到时候，它们就会将我的老师、还有她，一同带回来！”  
  
他最后的话语像一枚亮晶晶的琥珀、一束冻结的阳光、一滴粘圌稠的花蜜，落进涅瓦河的水波里，暖得整条长河都雀跃起来：  
  
“我的春汛，我的太阳，我的弗洛拉……”  
  
娜塔莎抬起头，伊利亚的目光看得太远，完全没有注意到她，倒是阿廖沙和自己一同仰着头，看着哥哥坚毅的下巴，怯生生的眼里迎着阳光和水光，漾起层层涟漪。伊万在一旁朝他投来冷冰冰的目光，朝哥哥投去略带得意的轻笑。  
  
很久很久以后，娜塔莎在一个初春的午后看见涅瓦河边伊万身着骑兵服的模样，长靴踏在早春未化的雪尘里咯吱作响，绣着金银线的腰带、红彤彤的袖口和金袖扣、领口和肩头的金花穗，都披上春日透明的阳光，却像是冻上一层又一层不化的寒冰，将他困在里面再出不去。  
  
于是娜塔莎想起，她有那么多秘密，埋藏在一场又一场春汛里，被泡沫般的浪花淹没，被纷纷断裂的浮冰砸碎，随着涅瓦河粼粼的波光远去，没能告诉她那个爱哈哈大笑的哥哥，也没能告诉那片轻快奔向西伯利亚的阳光，最后路程太长太久，终究传不进伊尔库茨克的冻土和砖墙。  
  
因此她知道，她最爱的哥哥、她在圣彼得堡仅剩的兄弟，再也无法迎来一场如她无忧童年交响乐那般、如她豆蔻年华抒情诗那般——浩浩荡荡温暖不羁的汛潮。


	2. 春汛（后篇）

·番外后篇娜塔莎视角的露中【露熊耀哥】和西北风【苏哥法姐】  
·主要是1826年初，【】内对话为回忆1825的圣彼得堡，离亚瑟在巴黎遇见耀哥还有6年  
·文末少量肉渣，介意慎

伊万带着消息回到拉多加湖沿岸小屋前，娜塔莎已经在不安与恐惧中辗转了几十个日夜——他们竟已迎来了新的一年。在娜塔莎的记忆里，他们从未在一段新旧交替的日子里如此狼狈。  
  
门口的警察时不时更换着，他们戴着闪亮的帽檐和精致的绣线腰带，穿着长靴在门前、院落周围来回巡视，却不曾对家中女眷们透露只言片语。母亲每日花费更多的时间在早祷、日祷、晚祷和夜祷上，绝望从她盈满泪花的眼睫和颤动的双唇中满溢出来。而娜塔莎，她心烦意乱，无心祷告，只想亲自赶到圣彼得堡一探究竟。  
  
在那些等待的日子里，警察和佣人们都小心翼翼，不曾让他们听到伊利亚的名字，但她依旧在一个晴朗的雪后日子里，听见他们谈论最近在基辅抓捕的另一个人，警察们边叹息边谈论着他身受重伤，狼狈被捕，谈论着他的弟弟饮弹自尽——那是一个熟悉的名字：穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔。  
  
她在哪听到过这个名字，娜塔莎仔细回忆着：那是在已出嫁的姐姐冬妮娅家里。冬妮娅的丈夫雷列耶夫是自己相对最喜欢的一位姐夫，棕色的眼睛总是那样温和，他的笔尖会流淌出温暖浪漫的诗歌。  
  
娜塔莎躲在自己房间中思忖着，距离她上次遇见姐姐姐夫已过去很久，她溜进伊利亚的马车，笑着恳求大吃一惊的伊利亚带她一同去姐姐家。伊利亚拿她没有办法，一路埋怨着，到了雷列耶夫府上便将她丢给冬妮娅，嘱咐阿廖沙看好附近。  
  
娜塔莎觉得哥哥对自己的信任，仿佛被这个不过恰巧过来帮忙架了个车的小佣人偷走了，不由气闷着跟随姐姐一同去了花园，不情不愿地听着其她一些女眷聊着最爱的歌剧、新绣的花样，还有不久之后即将举行的一场舞会。冬妮娅果真像一个负责的主妇那般，成为众人的中心，不时点着她优雅的下巴、发出清脆的笑声赞同每个人无聊的话语，发髻上的插花微微颤动。  
  
就在那时，她想到，若是她成功闯入哥哥他们会谈的书房，那么失职的阿廖沙便也会和自己一般受到哥哥的责怪了——她虽已长大，可依旧跟个孩子一般，心思任性而又简单至极。  
  
于是她借口不舒服离开了这场女士们的交谈，一路小心翼翼，避开其他仆人来来回回的忙碌，猫腰想要走近书房。可是阿廖沙尽职尽责地守在那里，黑发的脑袋在白色大理石和金色雕像边尤其明显。她气结蹲坐在楼梯上，从栏杆向下窥视着，一门心思想要引开这个哥哥身边烦人的跟屁虫，就连书房里讨论的声音钻进她的耳朵，她那时都没有更多在意，直到哥哥的名字被提起来。  
  
【“伊利亚，你怎么不说话，莫非还在悼念那场远去的爱情？她恐怕早已踏上了马赛的海港，踏着轻快的步伐奔向巴黎，不曾有半点回忆起在圣彼得堡独自憔悴的你……你向一个娇俏多情的法兰西姑娘祈祷爱情，这让当初的波拿马对着莫斯科奢望整个欧洲都变得不那么疯狂了。”】  
  
【“我听不出这个例子有哪一点好笑，纳雷什金，”】另一个温和却威严的声音响了起来，娜塔莎暗自感到解气，【“怎么，就因为你不曾在别列津纳河的泥水中摸爬滚打，不曾在莱比锡城看着联军焦头烂额，就认为那年初春仍旧属于波拿马的巴黎，原本就是那样唾手可得？”】  
  
【“我对着您的金刀勋章和圣安娜勋章起誓，谢尔盖，我没有任何不敬的意思。不过您提醒了我，您十六岁那年就曾为了沙皇走上前线，一路九死一生，从波罗底诺攻至巴黎，可您今天却站在这里，向我们北方社团的成员们要求一件如此罪恶的事情。】那个声音从一开始的调笑变得严肃郑重起来，【“别忘了您那枚金色勋章上的箴言，穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔，她被授予您是因为您的‘正义、虔诚和忠诚’之心，不是为了一场谋杀。”】  
  
【“我依旧和我的十六岁一般，拥有一颗正义、虔诚和忠诚之心，然而这颗心是为了我不幸的祖国而跳动，我们难道不是因为同样的认知、认同自己同是不幸母亲的儿子而走到一起？在我们的国度里，不应该有农奴制这样的耻辱，更不应该蹂躏周边无辜的民众，对他人的苦难充耳不闻。我们已经对真正的罪恶视而不见太久，而沙皇理应对这一切罪行负责——南方协会一直认为，真正的共和国是容不下所谓的君主的，无论他开明与否。”】穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔用高傲的声音回答着。  
  
【“但在俄罗斯，还有什么会比圣彼得堡、比沙皇颁布的法律更能同时鼓舞和凝聚贵族与人民的心？】姐夫的声音就在那时候插进来，带着他一贯诗歌般抒情的口气，【北方社团会请求皇帝颁布法典，你们所期望的正义与平等都会写在这部法典里，穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔。南方协会的目光放在法兰西身上已经太久，不妨看看曾对法兰西迎头痛击的英格兰，看看他们的君主立宪。”】  
  
姐夫的话语遭到另一个不羁声音的大肆嘲笑：【“我们要求的是共和国，雷列耶夫，在君主与共和两者之间，不应该有一条折中的路线。您的孩子哭泣着索要一匹小马时，您和您的妻子会拿一头驴子糊弄她么？若是你不忍这样欺骗自己的孩子，又怎么忍心如此对待千万忍饥受饿的农民？”】  
  
娜塔莎虽然听不懂、也听不清大多数谈话，可之前那句嘲讽的声音那么大，令她情不自禁笑出了声，下一秒她的嘴巴便被捂上了。她在惊惧之间抬眼，望见一双无奈而温柔的黑眼睛——她竟没有发现阿廖沙是何时走到她身后的。对方长长的黑发垂下来，发尖摩挲着她的脸颊，弄得她痒痒的。  
  
娜塔莎气愤地想要弄出更大的声响，好让所有人赶来，看看这家伙竟然如此大胆——可她又有些害怕：她隐约知道，伊利亚也好、姐姐姐夫也好，是不会希望自己在这里偷听的。她迟疑着在阿廖沙的钳制中安静下来，而阿廖沙自始至终只是默默温柔地注视着她。  
  
与此同时，书房里的争论仍在继续，另一个沉稳的嗓音回击着刚才那位嘲讽者：【“不，彼斯捷尔，我们和你一样痛心于农奴们目前悲惨的处境，这样不公的制度对于整个俄罗斯来说都是耻辱，任何以此为傲的贵族都应受到唾弃。我们为自己、更为他们渴望着共和国。但共和国的基石，那神圣的法律，只靠我们是无法迅速铸就的——看看巴黎市政厅广场上曾经混乱的断头台吧，难道我们需要同样荒谬的绞刑架？】  
  
姐夫又一次赞同着开口了：【“正如卡霍夫斯基所言，沙皇可以颁布宪法——我相信，一旦了解了法典对于帝国进步与平等的重要意义，他会同意将这缕曙光带到俄罗斯。还有你们的成员最近所关心的事业，穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔，也许同样不需要犯罪才能实现，还记得吗，康斯坦丁•帕夫洛维奇大公，他正醉心于波兰的珍妮特•格罗金斯卡娅夫人，我相信如果我们提出，他也会关心恋人的家乡，而他也是皇位的合法继承人。”】  
  
伊利亚的轻笑声同时抓住了阿廖沙的注意，他甚至没有注意捂着娜塔莎的那只手松了下来。但娜塔莎一反常态，乖巧地躺在他的手掌间，和他一起仔细聆听哥哥的声音：【“雷列耶夫，亲爱的姐夫，你知道我一直敬重你的才华和理念，你对姐姐的照顾和关爱更是得到了我们全家人的认可。但我不得不反对你那天真浪漫的想法，波兰人也不会同意将他们的命运交由一份王公贵族一时兴起的爱情左右——我同意穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔，真正的共和国是容不下所谓君主的。在建造共和国的基石上，容不得沙皇的半点干涉，否则我们等于在打下地基的同时，抽掉了撑起她的脊梁。”】  
  
【“伊留沙……”】姐夫想插进来说些什么，但伊利亚没有理会，继续着他的陈述。  
  
【“来聊聊我爱的那位姑娘吧，别担心，我并非忘记了大家的事业只顾沉湎自己的爱情，只是你们似乎都不知道，最先将我的爱情、我的弗洛拉带来圣彼得堡的，可不是童话里那只火鸟——她是共和国的孩子，因为她的父亲，正是巴黎一位忠诚的共和党。而波拿马驱逐了她的父亲，迫使他们四处逃亡，曾踏上荷兰的土地，最终来到俄罗斯，来到圣彼得堡。他的妻子在那时成了我们的家庭教师，也将他们可爱的女儿带进我的童年、我的生命里——各位，你们难道要闭上双眼捂上耳朵，自我欺骗说你们不知道波拿马曾对法兰西的共和国做了什么？你们难道不曾仔细聆听过贝多芬的《英雄交响曲》？即便一个真正失去听力的勇者，也知晓他亲手将共和国拆除、铸就自己皇位的事实。波拿马的背后难道没有他的《民法典》？指给我看看这法典筑就起的共和国吧！它在哪儿呢？”】  
  
就在那时，阿廖沙突然轻快地跳了起来，没有发出一点声音，娜塔莎正要询问时，就见对方竖起一根手指示意自己安静，娜塔莎这才隐隐约约听见姐姐远远在叫自己的声音，那声音太远太飘，除了一直仔细探听着的阿廖沙，没有人听到。  
  
娜塔莎有些担心自己会被捉个正着，她可怜兮兮望向黑发的小佣人，对方像个哥哥般笑了，牵着她的手一路小心走下楼梯。他们那样小心，即便书房里依旧传来姐夫的声音，她也没有再留心去听。  
  
【伊留沙，亲爱的，我和你一同聆听过那场伟大的交响曲，可你知道贝多芬是怎样看待波拿马的，‘凡夫俗子’，‘可悲的伊卡洛斯’，他被权力的光辉所蒙蔽，再逃不出他的圣赫勒拿岛——可悲与受人摆布不是要将一群人送上绞刑架的罪名，我们在为人民争取一个更伟大的国度，她的绞刑架上不应绑上这样的可怜虫。】  
  
在经过某两层阶梯时，阿廖沙朝她打了个手势，跨了过去，娜塔莎瞬间明白那层阶梯会发出声音，可阶梯太高，她正犹豫着时，已经下到下方的阿廖沙朝她伸出手，娜塔莎任由对方抱起她，将她轻轻放到地面的地毯上，给她指了指离开的方向。  
  
也许该道谢，娜塔莎别扭地想着，她扭捏着点点头，便匆匆转身去找姐姐了，只来得及再断断续续听一句，那是哥哥用近乎温和的玩笑口吻说出的：  
  
【“可别忘记，诸位，帝国的绞刑架上，永远不缺高尚的灵魂……”】  
  
她跑向远处冲她无奈叹气却微笑着的姐姐，担心偷溜穿帮的心情也使得她很快将刚刚断续听到的讨论抛在脑后。她最后一次回头，隐约能看到刚送她出来的小佣人站在书房门口怔愣着一动不动，在她扑向姐姐怀里撒娇前，黑发的少年双手捂住脸，无声地蹲在了地板上。  
  
那就是她第一次也是唯一一次听见这个名字，穆拉维约夫-阿波斯托尔，哥哥和姐夫都曾和他对话，而现在他被捕了，身受重伤，他的弟弟已然自尽——娜塔莎感到一阵灭顶的恐惧和绝望，茫然想起自己之前每天草率应对的祷告，于是胡乱在胸前和额头画着十字。当她攥紧双手抵住额头时，她紧闭着眼睛，害怕下一刻睁开双眼时，永远再看不见哈哈大笑着的伊利亚。  
  
马匹的嘶鸣声惊醒了她，是伊万。娜塔莎如同在黑暗中攀上了一条光索，飞快起身奔向窗沿。窗外厚厚一层积雪正在阳光下慵懒地结块，停靠的马车碾碎了门前的雪块，发出簌簌的声响，院落门前林立的白桦被冰棱树挂压弯了光秃秃的枝条，纷纷向下披散，积落冻结在其上的洁白霜雪连成一片，被太阳镀上浅光。娜塔莎不禁产生了幻觉，仿佛回到圣彼得堡的家中，参加舞会的夫人们身着华贵的盛装，正要踏入亮着千万烛光的舞池。  
  
下一秒，驾车的黑发少年从马车前跳下来，跑过去开门，警察拦住了他，打开车门想要检查什么，被从里面走出来的伊万冷冽的目光阻挡。他跳下车挡在门前，扬起下巴高傲地瞥视着众人，最后停在已被警察紧紧抓住的矮小车夫身上皱起了眉。  
  
娜塔莎打了个哆嗦，所有欢乐而盛大的幻象消散成冷气。她转身冲出房门，匆匆跑下楼梯，正好扶住向外赶去的母亲，推门赶向外面。  
  
伊万正在愤怒地和其中一个执意拉住门把手的警察争执着什么，于是从车门后传来孩子吓得大哭的声音，阿廖沙在听到声音的同时不安地挣扎，被甩手按进车轮下碾碎的雪堆。  
  
看到她们到来，同样赶来的队长叹了口气，伸手阻挡了后面赶来的同伴，喝止已经快要拽开车门的队员，向母亲和自己做了个礼貌的手势，示意其他人退至不远处一旁守候。  
  
伊万于是拉开车门，立刻从马车里伸出一双稚嫩的小手，哇哇大哭着向伊万索取一个安抚有力的拥抱。伊万一把接住小小的女孩搂在胸前，在满院的厚实积雪中抱着她轻巧地转了个圈，轻轻将终于安静下来的小外甥女放进跌跌撞撞冲过来的自己怀里。  
  
一瞬间，娜塔莎仿佛回到了六年前的涅瓦河畔，回到自己还是个孩子的无忧时代，回到那个爱笑的哥哥怀里。  
  
伊万就着自己的怀抱半跪下来，亲吻小姑娘卷曲的额发和脸颊，对上她盛满泪花的棕色眼眸细声细语安慰着：“没事了，嘘，没事了，安娜斯塔希娅•康德拉季夫娜•雷列耶娃⑨，抬头看看，亲爱的，你和妈妈到家啦……”  
  
娜塔莎茫然抬起头时，阿廖沙已从雪地里爬起来拉住车门，将姐姐冬妮娅从马车中扶出来——她看起来憔悴不已，卷曲的鬓发因颠簸的路途而有些散乱，蓬软的毛皮领子托住她变得瘦削的下巴。她看上去和自己之前见到的那个圆润、幸福的女主人很不一样，可目光中依旧带着她近乎坚持的优雅。即便骤起的寒风撩开了她的帽子，夹杂的雪尘与冰粒为她湖水般幽深的眸子蒙上一层水雾，她看起来依旧是那样漂亮。  
  
母亲颤抖着走上前，将自己的女儿、早已为人母的冬妮娅拥进怀里，她们在被风吹摇的嘎吱作响的白桦树下咬着嘴唇低声哭泣，母亲喃喃自语着细碎无望的祷告，而娜塔莎在未停的霜风间朦胧听见姐姐的声音，带着无助孩子般的哭腔：“……他们被抓了……妈妈……陛下亲自在冬宫审问他们，我到现在都无法探望……妈妈……我的丈夫……我的弟弟……我要做什么呐……”  
  
伊万抬眼与不远处的队长对视，上前凑近姐姐身侧，帮她拢住松开的皮领，轻声嘱咐：“进去说。”  
  
冬妮娅点点头，擦掉已经冻成霜花的眼泪，回头勉强微笑着，俯身向自己怀间，用鼻尖轻碰女儿沾满泪花的小脸：“娜斯嘉，怎么啦……瞧你，要把姑母累坏啦……走吧，我们进到屋里，那里有壁炉，还有彩色的积木。”  
  
娜塔莎将还在揉眼睛的外甥女送到姐姐的怀里，冬妮娅抱紧孩子，看上去像是溺水的人抱住了一根浮木。母亲环住她，祖孙三代紧紧搂在一起，深一脚浅一脚在院里的积雪中跋涉着，好像走在深渊崖侧。  
  
队长礼貌地为她们让开路，带着其他人走过来，向伊万示意要检查马车，娜塔莎不安地看向伊万，对方正俯身在地上抓着大把冰雪，娜塔莎还没问出声，他已经大步走向阿廖沙，将手里的雪块一股脑地摁上他刚刚在车轮旁磕破的额角。  
  
融化的粉红色血水滴在地上，黑发的身影站在原地没动，但仍旧被冰雪冻得嘴唇发紫，娜塔莎茫然四顾，觉得下一刻，自己的另一个哥哥也会出现，将一个瑟瑟发抖、看上去比自己还小的少年拢进自己的斗篷，抱上自己的肩头。  
  
她什么都没有等到。  
  
但是这一次，伊万将自己的斗篷披上那个全身发抖的瘦小身躯。  
  
“我需要进去陪着母亲和姐姐，”伊万转头看向在一旁耐心等待答复的队长，伸开手臂示意他们甚至可以搜身，“先生们，请自便，一会儿有什么事情都可以叫我，但是……请别再打他，他不过是家里这次帮忙驾车的孩子。”  
  
队长拦住要上前搜身的队员，示意他可以回屋：“您有我的保证，伊万•彼得诺维奇……”  
  
伊万点点头，扭头将娜塔莎冰冷的手指头牵在手心里，一直走回燃烧着壁炉的屋子里，一次也没有回头。  
  
他们进去的时候，母亲已经拿出织得厚厚的毛围巾，将脱下满是雪水外套的冬妮娅和小外孙女裹得严严实实的，安娜斯塔希娅被放在地毯最靠近壁炉的地方，暖和过来的她不再害怕，正玩弄着妈妈递到她手中的一块彩色积木。  
  
“母亲，”伊万走到姐姐冬妮娅身边，看了看她，得到默许后再度看向母亲，“我们需要谈谈。”  
  
冬妮娅站起来，有些不安地回头望了望女儿，娜塔莎连忙蹲在小外甥女的身边，努力让自己的声音显得轻快：“我会看着安娜斯塔希娅，”她看向刚刚还躲在自己怀里哭泣的小外甥女，“娜斯嘉，姑母陪你玩好么？”  
  
小姑娘抬头，这下她看清了有点熟悉却依旧陌生的娜塔莎，有些不安的望向妈妈。  
  
“娜斯嘉，亲爱的，你不记得娜塔什卡了么？夏末的时候你还曾见过姑母呢。”冬妮娅低头逗她，见女儿模模糊糊不确定地点点头，又起身往娜塔莎手里塞了几块积木，小声嘱咐几句，便同两人一起走进会客室关上门。  
  
娜塔莎和怯生生的小姑娘单独坐在壁炉前，没了熟悉的人，小姑娘垂下眼睫不敢开口。娜塔莎努力逗弄着她：“娜斯嘉？记得我吗？叫叫我的名字吧，我叫过你好多次呢……”  
  
小姑娘扬起脸来打量着她，依旧一脸茫然，但有了几分兴趣。  
  
“都怪可恶的钢琴和法语课，它们总让我出不了门……”娜塔莎假装生气着，装作随意般将积木一个一个从木盒中拿出来，放在地毯上拼出小外甥女的名字，“不过这个冬天我都会陪你玩，看你能不能也记住我的名字，好不好？”  
  
小姑娘终于笑了起来，娜塔莎借势将孩子搂住，她小小的身躯暖洋洋的，细软通红的小指头欣羡地摸着娜塔莎的头发。娜塔莎用额头去蹭她，逗弄着：“总有一天，娜斯嘉，你的头发会更长呢……”  
  
她们坐在一块，像两个孩子一样，玩对方的辫子、拼丢了一块的积木，娜塔莎渐渐感到可以顺畅的呼吸了，可那股凶兆的阴影依旧徘徊在心底，房间角落的门缝里零星有哥哥他们交谈的絮语飘出来，她努力不让这一点影响小外甥女。  
  
就在那时，门被推开了，娜塔莎慌忙转头向后看，阿廖沙站在门口，显然没有预想到只在房间里看见两个女孩的窘状，抱着斗篷站在门口不知所措。他的衣领里都是刚才未化的积雪，黑色的头发冻上一层浅霜，几乎成了灰色，屋里的暖意和门外的寒意一同交错着，让他绷紧全身才抑制住没有发抖。  
  
“……外面太冷了。”见到对方转身要离开，娜塔莎不忍心地开口了，“进来把衣服放下……然后烤烤火。”  
  
阿廖沙迟疑了一会儿，决定还是先把伊万的斗篷放进来再说，于是他走过来，将斗篷披开在一张椅背上，四下找不到毛巾，于是拿袖子蹭掉上面正在融化的雪珠。  
  
他那样小心翼翼，娜塔莎又一次想起当初马车里咬得满嘴鲜血也不敢开口的他，那时他多小啊，看上去比自己还像个孩子；而现在他依旧多瘦啊，依旧比自己看起来还要小。  
  
好吧，娜塔莎心想，家里会将他看做朋友、看做弟弟的那个人暂时不在，我不介意对他好一点，他从来没错过什么错事。  
  
就在她开口想要再度邀请对方过来烤火前，一直低头玩积木的小姑娘抬起头，看见对方蹲下来擦拭斗篷的侧影，她疑惑地皱了皱眉，紧接着恍然大悟般跳了起来，稚嫩的嗓音带着欢快的语调，和她“蹬蹬”的脚步一起，蹦跳着冲向那个身影：“廖莎！廖莎！”  
  
对方吓了一跳，回头看见马上扑到面前的小姑娘，连忙伸手接住她，小姑娘跳进熟悉的怀抱里，满意地晃着小脚丫。  
  
娜塔莎只觉得有什么东西在自己的脑海里炸开了，无数记忆的碎片在她的脑海里撞击着，刺得她太阳穴生疼：“为什么……娜斯嘉叫你‘廖莎’……”  
  
她还那样小，连从小到大见过好几次面的亲人都记不清楚，为什么会记得你？就算你一路驾车将她和她的妈妈接来，可其他人叫你阿廖沙，万尼亚一直喊你一个奇怪的名字，我们没有谁会念。  
  
在这个家里，会叫你“廖莎”的，只有伊利亚。  
  
娜塔莎仿佛又站在那天姐夫的家里，站在窥视的楼梯上，所有破碎的词句一起回到她的脑海里，甚至原本模糊不清的言语都变得清晰，她几乎要被哥哥们所谈论的事情吓停了心跳。  
  
而伊利亚放心的让阿廖沙去门口看着。那时她很不满，觉得对方不过恰巧帮忙架了个车，凭什么比自己更值得信任——可他知道哪里会藏着探听的人影，知道姐夫家里会嘎吱作响的地板，也知道从哪里可以绕路回到花园。  
  
“你早就知道？”娜塔莎难以置信地低声细语，“你一直被拉去姐姐家……不，还有他们的每一个讨论处守着？你知道哥哥和康德拉季夫•费奥多列维奇……他们要去做什么？”  
  
对方放下还在要求一起玩的小姑娘，不安地站起来，他微微瑟缩着，手指蜷缩起来。小姑娘依旧不依不饶的抱着他的腿，比手画脚表示自己想被举高。过了很久，他依旧没说话，但却点点头。  
  
而现在全家人不知道他们下一刻将会迎来怎样的命运，每个人都在后悔没有早点发觉——在你身边全心信任的安娜斯塔希娅，她不知道你本应拦住她的爸爸。  
  
娜塔莎跳起来冲过去，在她自己能够反应过来之前，她已经狠狠抽了对方好几个耳光，等她被小外甥女的哭喊声惊醒，她觉得就连自己的手心都火辣辣地疼，她的指尖发胀，就好像每一条血管里的血液都爆出来，她的手腕抽筋一般的疼。  
  
“你怎么敢？！”娜塔莎大哭着吼出来，她想骂更多的东西出来，却根本不知道该说些什么，“你怎么敢！你这个不知感恩的混蛋！”  
  
她换上另一只手抽他的耳光，抽裂了对方刚刚止血的伤口，血粘到手上，她疼得甚至不知道这血到底是谁的。  
  
一直等到伊万冲出来紧紧箍住她，在她耳边使劲大喊大吼着什么，她都在哭叫着连自己都听不懂的的混乱词句，胡乱叫着哥哥的名字。  
  
有冰冷的指尖触了触她肿烫的双手，然后那纤细柔软的手覆上她的手，她的脸，她在朦胧的泪花中看到姐姐哭泣的眼睛。冬妮娅用指尖抹掉她脸上哭花的痕迹，将额头抵过来，她全身都透着冰凉如石膏的温度，将自己火热的呼吸都冻结了：“娜塔什卡……娜塔莎……”  
  
她凑过来，在自己耳边轻声细语，眼泪和话语一起滴下来：“我也知道……看在上帝的份上，我是他的妻子，他的姐姐……一直都知道……娜塔莎……你想的话，也打我吧……”  
  
她无力瘫软在一旁母亲的怀里，像是要把所有的水份哭出体外一般喊着，到最后哭肿的眼睛朦朦胧胧看不清楚，脑子里也酸胀疼痛不已。母亲抱着她，像她小时候一般来回摇晃着，呢喃着不成句子的祷告。  
  
“冬妮娅呢？”她埋头进妈妈的披肩里恍恍惚惚开口。  
  
紧接着她的手就被轻轻拢住了，一旁正抱着吓坏了的女儿哄劝着的冬妮娅轻声回应她，带着一点点颤抖走偏的音调：“在这。”  
  
她不顾疼痛握紧姐姐的手，眼泪继续无声地向外掉着：“万尼亚呢？”  
  
“在外边……”母亲将她哭湿的头发撩开，轻声回答她。  
  
她沉默了一会儿努力想听清外面的声音，可外边的寒风又一次起来，除了风雪的声音，她什么也听不清：“父亲呢？”  
  
“在圣彼得堡……”冬妮娅用手指轻轻摩挲她的手背安慰她。  
  
“……伊利亚、伊留沙、我的哥哥呢……”她流干净最后一点眼泪，沉沉睡去，在陷入黑暗的前一刻，她感到母亲的眼泪滴在自己脸上，远比自己的泪水还要灼烫。  
  
“在参政院广场、在彼得保罗要塞，我的孩子……”  
  
她觉得睡了很长很长时间，似乎做了无数场梦，在梦里她像是一颗彗星，轻飘飘跨过她的少年、她的整个生命，甚至跨过了哥哥姐姐们的童年和安娜斯塔希娅的未来，她梦见了一切，一直等到深夜时分她醒来，她又把这一切全部忘掉，独自在一片漆黑里静静躺着。  
  
很久后，她觉察到手上火辣辣的疼痛，母亲显然用雪块帮自己敷了很久，可她的每根指头里的骨头、神经，依旧一跳一跳的疼。她想了想，在黑夜里坐起来，摸索上一盏灯，点燃里面的一截短烛，忍着疼提在手里，踮着脚尖来到走廊里。  
  
房子里一片寂静，她走到楼下门厅时，能透过玻璃窗看见外面守卫的一星油火。她在一楼茫然寻找了一圈，发现自己并不知道到哪里去寻找阿廖沙，就像伊利亚曾经叹气告诉她的那样，说她根本不知道家里的仆人们还各自有着家人和生活。  
  
她光着脚站在楼梯上很久，最后决定去看看伊万是否睡了，也许他知道那个自己想要道歉的人在哪。  
  
很多很多年后，娜塔莎回想起那一日，总会觉得上帝在那一天之内狠狠捉弄了她，她无意间拼凑出伊利亚和姐夫一直以来的集会，知晓了冬妮娅的秘密。当她为着这两个秘密满心不安，想要同时寻求良心的安宁和一个倾诉者的时刻，她点着一星烛火，向着万尼亚最深处的秘密走去。  
  
她的童年彻底终结在那一天，寻不到她那时渴求的两样东西。  
  
伊万的房间和他们横亘着伊利亚的卧室，和一个母亲摆放神龛的小间，被安排在一个角落里。娜塔莎记得小时候，伊万曾为这不公的安排和哥哥大打出手，发誓要为自己赢得大房间——可被伊利亚轻易取胜了。现在，那个最隐蔽而又阴暗的房间里，隐约从门缝透出了烛光，应合着自己手上颤动的灯火，伴随着微光的，是几乎听不见的交谈。  
  
娜塔莎趁那时走到门口，轻轻推开一条门缝，屋内的光合着风从门缝中流出来，吹灭了她手中那根已经浸没在烛油里的烛火。  
  
她看到了什么啊？  
  
那个少年全身赤裸着被推进哥哥的小床里，无力地闭上眼睛，额角的伤口极不情愿地再度开裂，渗出的血液和他的眼泪一起往下滑，流进他黑色的头发里。他的脸上是红肿和淤紫，自己生疼指根烙下的淤肿在他的脸上纵横交错，有的地方甚至挣开干裂的血痕。  
  
伊万弯下腰，从他流血的额角吻起，每吻一下便再重重的咬下去，他的脸上歪歪曲曲黏上干涸的血痕，最后咬着嘴唇的少年痛苦呻吟着，更多的眼泪伴随着他的哀求流出来。  
  
伊万将脸贴上去，他们同时沾了满脸的血迹和泪水，再分不清是谁的：“现在，你是因为我哭了，耀。”  
  
“伊万……”他微微挣扎了一下，想要说些什么，但很快被伊万抓起来转过身，光裸的脊背和大腿露出来，曾经的鞭痕和烙印被伊万粗鲁的拂过，他跪起来，让对方扭曲着趴在自己身下，脸上的眼泪和血迹在床单和被子上涂蹭撕扯，他在抽泣间恳求着：“万尼亚……我已经太绝望了……结束吧。”  
  
哥哥没有答应他的请求：“记得么？你决定了开始，至少由我来决定结束。”  
  
他朝着少年撞上去，像是一座冷硬的冰山撞上航船，又似一颗炽热的陨石撞击着地面。少年在他身下哆嗦，像是被烙铁烧疼了的似的抽搐，无声地睁大眼睛，所有的影子融进他的眼眸，成为墨一般的黑，浸没他亮晶晶的目光，淹没了在他喉头滚动的哭声和呻吟。  
  
娜塔莎在伊万死死捂住对方的嘴巴时捂住自己的嘴，她的牙齿咬得那样深，在淤肿的指头上留下了沾着咸腥的牙印。她不知道自己是如何关上门，也不知道关门时终究忍不住传出的一声痛苦哭泣到底属于谁。  
  
她一路摸黑找回自己的房间，丝毫不觉烛油泼到了自己手上烫得难受，她躺在床上定定看着，慢慢等待阳光的到来。当一束束金色的晨曦冲进她的房间时，她听见远方传来模糊的早祷钟响，她在胸前画了十字，却不知道为谁祷告，最后她闭上眼睛，默默哭湿了自己的枕头。  
  
她想伊利亚说得没错，圣彼得堡的寒冬是值得痛恨的，因为那总是将人们所爱的、珍视的东西送走。她想着那场会在涅瓦河上、带回拉多加湖浅滩的绿草和圣彼得堡的鲜花……会击碎冰层，带回航路里的航船……会将阳光一同带回来的春汛……  
  
它被冻结在厚实坚硬的冰层里，那样遥远，似乎永远不会有到来的那天。


End file.
